Is He Worth It?
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: Is it worth breaking your bond with your sister to be with the one you love in "One Shot"?


Hello, ice cream cones and peach buns and welcome to another Resoleon Blazblue Fanfiction.

It is going to be another one shot dealing with two characters I wanted to feature for some time: Noel and Nu, my two favorite characters. They both have feelings for Ragna and know the other has the same feelings. This could jeopardize their relationship as sisters...

Yes I know, it can be confusing but I think of Nu and Noel as sisters since they're both modeled after Saya and their numbers go after each other (12 and 13).

* * *

**Noel X Nu Short Story: Is He Worth It?**

It was a beautiful gorgeous afternoon in the city of Kagutsuchi. Add to that, there was also a gentle breeze to come with it. Ragna was enjoying this particular day on a day he decided to have to himself. He came across a fork in the road so he quickly decided to go on the left fork. However, he sees Noel Vermillion walking his way with a smile on her face while wearing a light blue light dress; she wasn't wearing her NOL uniform. They met face to face and they give each other a sunny look.

"Hi, Ragna." Noel said rather flirtatiously.

"What's up?" Ragna asked.

"Oh nothing much...ever since I defected from the NOL, life for me has been much better." Noel explained.

"That's good. I'm glad you're not after me anymore and we can—"

Ragna's sentence was interrupted by a strangling hold to his midsection. Ragna knew who it was right away. It was the yandere Nu. Nu had been head over heels in love with him on the first day they met. Noel had a look of surprise and slight irritation at the same time upon seeing her.

"Raaaagnaaaa! Nu called out to Ragna but he didn't look back at her!" Nu complained in a childish voice while clinging to Ragna.

Nu had a very similar dress as Noel did except that it was white instead of blue like Noel's.

"I-I-I'm...sorry...Nu...please let me go..." Ragna gutted out with shortened breath.

Nu lets go of Ragna and he steps aside to catch his breath. Upon stepping aside, Noel and Nu had each other in their sights. They didn't say a word to each other but instead gave each other contemptuous stares.

"Hello..." Noel said trying not to let her irritation known.

"Hi...sister..." Nu said in a similar tone.

After Ragna caught his breath, the two girls tried calling out for his attention.

Both of them uttered with haste..."Hey Ragna!"

They stared at each other once again contemptuously while Ragna was looking back and forth between Noel and Nu trying to decide who to reply to first.

"Um...why do I have the feeling you two are going to fight?" Ragna wondered.

Noel and Nu didn't want to signal to Ragna that they were competing for his attention so in order to cover themselves, they went into a friendly position with Noel putting an arm around Nu's shoulder and Nu hugging Noel. They both laughed with tension in their voices.

"That's impossible! Nu LOVES her sister!" Nu said while trying to sound natural.

"Nu, you don't have to be so affectionate to me. Knowing that you love me is all I need to know." Noel said with the same natural tone.

Ragna rubbed his forehead in relief. "Whew! Okay, good! I thought you were enemies or some crap like that. Well...this is a bit awkward. So what should we do on a nice day like this?"

A scream can be heard. The three turned toward it to see someone flying on a rather giant ice pick. All of them knew who it was right away. It was Jin again trying to...have his way with Ragna. Jin was speeding his way toward Ragna and he knew this couldn't be good.

"Damn it! I'm sorry but, I have to get the hell out of here before HE comes in and...does stuff to me!"

With that Ragna sprints away while Jin continues to chase Ragna, not even bothering to acknowledge Nu and Noel. Once the two were out of sight, they move a distance apart to give each other that same glare again. Eventually, they try to tell each other off first.

They both said in unison..."I saw him first! No you didn't! Yes I did! Liar! No, you! Cut it out!"

Nu went first to continue. "Nu loves Ragna! Ragna can see it! Ragna can't even see it from Noel!"

"I...do like him but that doesn't mean I have to nearly suffocate him to let him know I love him!" Noel countered.

"Nu loves both Ragna and Noel but Nu wants Ragna to love her and not Noel. Nu loves Noel and doesn't want a boy to break us up!" Nu said with eyes tearing up.

"Nu...I do love Ragna but...there isn't two of him and...one of us will just have to accept the fact that he can only love one of us back..." Noel said with her head slightly tilted down.

Nu started to cry and went to Noel for a hug. Noel hugs Nu as she cried.

Nu said with genuine frustration and sadness..."It's not fair! Why does Noel and Nu have to like the same person? It's just not fair!"

"I know it can be unfair sometimes but...how about this...one day when we're a bit older...how about we say we love him at the same time and choose between us?" Noel suggested.

"Nu...thinks it's a good idea...sure..."

"Nu, you and I may be rivals for Ragna but I still want us to stay healthy in our own relationship. Let's just try not to let our feelings get in the way whenever we're both talking to him, okay?" Noel asked sweetly.

"Okay but...Nu will have Ragna's love..." Nu said in a vowing gesture.

Noel gave Nu a noggie and Nu started to laugh. "You little...sometimes I wonder if you really are my sister."

"Nu knows Noel is because after all, she is Mu-12 inside and Mu is Nu's sister unit! Nu likes Noel better than Mu because Noel is nicer and less mean!" Nu said with a smile.

The two of them started walking down the sidewalk while they laugh and have one arm around each other's shoulder. They know they both love the same boy but also wanted their own relationship between each other strong. It can be shown that love can be both a wonderful yet painful thing, even between very close ones such as Noel and Nu who both loved Ragna.

* * *

**End Song: Aka no Seijaku by Yōko Ishida**

This Fanfiction was based on a crush that my friend and I used to fight over but I wanted our relationship to remain intact. We look back at it from time to time and we shared a few laughs about it because we decided in the end at that time that person wasn't worth it over breaking our relationship as very close friends.

As always, thanks for reading and somehow I think I should have posted this during February or something because love was the featured subject here but I wasn't even here yet, lawl.

Oh yeah, love bites. XD

**Is He Worth It?: End**


End file.
